Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki
Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki (USA) – państwo federalne leżące w Ameryce Północnej. Graniczy z Kanadą i Meksykiem. Odgrywa bardzo ważną rolę w serii Call of Duty, bowiem w tym kraju mają siedzibę firmy Activision, Infinity Ward, Treyarch i kilka innych przedsiębiorstw tworzących Call of Duty. Ponadto USA ma udział w każdej bez wyjątku części serii gry. Historia II wojna światowa Pacyfik Chociaż Stany Zjednoczone od początku konfliktu wspierały koalicję antyhitlerowską, to czynnie włączyły się w wojnę po japońskim ataku na bazę Pearl Harbor. Wtedy amerykańska flota wraz z lotnictwem rozpoczęły kampanię na Pacyfiku wymierzoną w Japonię. Amerykańska armia przyjęła taktykę tzw. "Żabich skoków", czyli odbijanie wszystkich ufortyfikowanych przez wroga. Do najsłynniejszych bitw w tym rejonie należą: Rajd na Makin, bitwa o Peleliu (misje "Mały opór", "Twarde lądowanie", "Spalić ich", "Nieugięty"), bitwa morska blisko Okinawy i Desant na Okinawie. Ten epizod wojny USA z IIWŚ był najdłuższy, bo trwał aż do 15 sierpnia 1945 roku. Kapitulacja Japonii była odpowiedzią na amerykański atak atomowy na Hiroszimę i Nagasaki tydzień wcześniej. To także definitywnie zakończyło II wojnę światową. Afryka Północna Stany Zjednoczone włączyły się w wojnę wraz z rozpoczęciem Operacji Torch w 1943 roku (do uzupełnienia) Europa Zachodnia 6 czerwca 1944 roku US Army dokonała desantu we francuskiej Normandii. Tym samym stworzono drugi front w Europie (zwany zachodnim) i wyręczono częściowo Rosjan w walce z III Rzeszą, co przyczyniło się do szybszego upadku nazizmu na Starym Kontynencie (do uzupełnienia) Zimna wojna Tuż po II wojnie światowej przyjaźń między ZSRR, a USA zmieniła się w nienawiść i walkę o strefy wpływów pomiędzy komunizmem, a kapitalizmem. Z inicjatywy Stanów Zjednoczonych w 1949 r. utworzono Sojusz Północnoatlantycki (NATO) do ochrony krajów członkowskich przed ewentualnym atakiem ze wschodu. Do sojuszników USA należała wtedy m. in. prawie cała Europa Zachodnia. W krajach członkowskich (gł. w RFN ze względu na sąsiedztwo państw Układu Warszawskiego) utworzono amerykańskie bazy wojskowe, np. w Ramstein. Kryzys kubański W 1961 roku w komunistycznej Kubie miała miejsce inwazja kubańskich imigrantów i amerykańskich agentów, których celem było obalenie Fidela Castro. Do tego kraju wysłano nawet specjalny oddział agentów (Op 40) w celu zabójstwa dyktatora. Cała operacja się nie udała, atakujący szybko zostali rozbici przez Tropas i kubańską policję, a zamiast Castro został zabity jego sobowtór. Do tego komuniści zdobyli jeńca, którego wysłano do obozu pracy w Workucie w ZSRR. Była to potężna kompromitacja rządu USA z Johnem F. Kennedy'm na czele. Do tego doszedł jeszcze kryzys pomiędzy mocarstwami (ZSRR i USA) z powodu odkrycia na Kubie radzieckich pocisków. Jednak kryzys został zażegnany za pomocą dyplomacji. Stany Zjednoczone nie zdawały sobie jednak sprawy z tego, że komuniści na Kubie założyli bazę numeryczną, dzięki której mogli wysyłać swoim agentom w USA dane dot. przyszłego ataku gazowego na ten kraj. W 1963 roku w zamachu zginął prezydent John F. Kennedy. Cały Pentagon był przerażony tym incydentem, bo podejrzewano, że ataku dokonali komuniści. Do dziś nie wiadomo, czy dokonał tego kpt. Alex Mason, który był efektem radzieckiego prania mózgu, czy też Lee Harvey Oswald. Wojna w Wietnamie W 1962 roku według amerykańskiej doktryny powstrzymywania komunizmu na świecie, USA zdecydowało się wspomóc Wietnam Południowy w walce z komunistycznym Wietnamem Północnym potajemnie wspieranym przez ZSRR i Chiny. Wojska amerykańskie wraz z nową jednostką specjalną SOG stacjonowały i walczyły z Wietkongiem aż do 1972 roku, kiedy to w wyniku presji amerykańskich cywilów wycofano stamtąd wojska. W tym czasie doszło do takich bitew jak: Obrona Khe Sanh, bitwa o Huế, walki w strefie zdemilitaryzowanej, czy bitwa w dorzeczu Mekongu lub zniszczenie szlaku Hồ Chí Minha. W 1968 roku (najgorętsze walki w Wietnamie) prowadzono także tam tajne śledztwo w celu ustalenia rozległości sowieckich wpływów w rejonie oraz ich testy z gazem, który komuniści zamierzali użyć w ataku na USA. Tajne operacje W 1968 roku w wyniku działania wywiadu Amerykanie wiedzieli, że atak groźnym gazem Nova 6 jest tylko kwestią czasu. W tym czasie tajna egzekutywa CIA o nazwie Black Ops prowadziła tajne misje w takich miejscach jak: Wietnam, Hongkong, Bajkonur i Ural. Dzięki ich działaniom udało się zdobyć wiele informacji nt. sowieckiego ataku. Dowiedziano się, że tajni komunistyczni agenci na terenie USA dostaną informacje o uwolnieniu gazu ze stacji numerycznej zlokalizowanej w nieznanym miejscu. Gdy mocarstwa już zamierzały się wzajemnie wyniszczyć, a Pentagon ogłosił DEFCON 1, z żołnierza Alexa Masona udało się wydobyć informację, że stacja numeryczna Rosjan jest statkiem "Rusałka" w Zatoce Świń. W akcji US Army zniszczono tę bazę i zabito radzieckiego oficera Nikitę Dragowicza, co zażegnało atak Novą 6. Rząd USA odetchnął z ulgą. Walki w rejonie trzeciego świata W latach 80 XX w. Zimna wojna przestała już być tak niebezpieczna, jak jeszcze 20 lat temu. Jednak oba mocarstwa wciąż wspierały swoich kandydatów w wojnach prowadzonych w państwach trzeciego świata. W 1986 roku prowadzono wojnę domową w Angoli pomiędzy frakcją UNITA (wspierane przez USA) a LRWA (wspierane przez ZSRR i Kubę, a także potajemnie przez niebezpiecznego handlarza narkotyków Raula Menendeza). Ta wojna w 2002 roku skończyła się na niekorzyść Ameryki. W 1986 roku także w Afganistanie toczono walki między radzieckim najeźdźcą, a islamskimi Mudżahedinami wspieranymi przez CIA. W 1989 natomiast US Army najechała Panamę w celu pojmania Manuela Norriegi, który - choć zadeklarował lojalność Amerykanom - działał na dwa fronty i "pracował" także dla Układu Warszawskiego. W tym samym roku Zimna wojna dobiegła końca. Współczesność ''Uwaga! Dalsza część tekstu jest kanoniczna tylko względem serii Modern Warfare.'' Konflikt bliskowschodni W 2011 roku w Arabii na Bliskim Wschodzie organizacja terrorystyczna OpFor dokonała zamachu we własnym państwie. Po krótkiej wojnie domowej przywódca tej organizacji - Khaled Al-Asad dokonał publicznej egzekucji prozachodniego prezydenta Yasira Al-Fulaniego oraz pokazał ten czyn na żywo w telewizji publicznej. Wobec tego amerykańska piechota morska stacjonująca w Zatoce Perskiej zaatakowała państwo OpFor. Ich celem było nie przejęcie władzy siłą, lecz złapanie/zabicie dyktatora Khaleda Al-Asada. Walki w Arabii okazały się być dużym sukcesem amerykańskiej armii. Bardzo szybko zepchnięto terrorystów do stolicy, lecz siły specjalne wciąż nie mogły złapać Al-Asada. Wobec tego amerykańskie siły zbrojne przygotowały ogromną inwazję na stolicę z użyciem 30 tysięcy żołnierzy piechoty wspieranych przez jednostki pancerne i powietrzne z dużym naciskiem na helikoptery. Całą operacją dowodził doświadczone generał Shepherd. Dowództwo wiedziało, że w mieście może być ukryta bomba atomowa, jednak oddział NEST już ją rozbrajał. Gdy w czasie trwania operacji dowiedziano się, że dyktatora nie ma w mieście, za to bomba może zaraz wybuchnąć, zdecydowano się pospiesznie ewakuować z miasta. Jednak było już za późno. Nikt z obecnych w mieście nie przetrwał eksplozji. Wojna dobiegła końca, a jej wynik był prawdopodobnie nierozstrzygnięty. II wojna domowa w Rosji W tym samym czasie, jak Amerykanie walczyli z OpFor, Brytyjczycy z jednostką Special Air Service na czele walczyły z sojusznikami rebeliantów z Bliskiego Wschodu - czyli frakcją Ultranacjonalistyczną, których rządy mogły być groźne dla Zachodu. Po tragicznym zakończeniu konfliktu bliskowschodniego, Amerykanie z USMC włączyli się w walki w Rosji po stronie Lojalistów i Wielkiej Brytanii. Dzięki ich wsparciu zdołano przeprowadzić kilka ważnych operacji. Podczas jednej z nich śmierć poniósł syn przywódcy Ultranacjonalistów - Wiktor Zachajew. Jego ojciec, Imran Zachajew, w przypływie wściekłości zagroził Anglikom i Amerykanom, że jeśli od razu się nie wycofają, to ten wystrzeli pociski ICBM w ich państwa. Tak też się stało. Rakiety Topol-M za kilka minut uderzyć we wschodnie wybrzeże USA, przez co śmierć poniosłoby ok. 41 mln cywilów. Jednak kilka chwil przed tragedią agenci SAS zdołali wpisać kody dezaktywujące do rakiet, przez co ich atak został anulowany. Tego samego dnia zginął Imran Zachajew, a wojna wkrótce dobiegła końca. Lojaliści i ich sojusznicy odnieśli zwycięstwo. Później Po zakończeniu wojny w Rosji przeprowadzono demokratyczne wybory, które wygrali Ultranacjonaliści. Ich partia szybko rozpoczęła ponowną nagonkę na świat Zachodu. Armia zaczęła się zbroić. Aby przeciwdziałać działalności terrorystycznej znanego przestępcy i byłego Ultranacjonalisty (Władimir Makarow) Wielka Brytania, USA i inne państwa NATO założyły wspólną jednostkę specjalną - Task Force 141. W 2016 roku Stany Zjednoczone wysłały oddziały United States Army Rangers do Afganistanu w celu przeciwdziałania tamtejszym rządom OpFor. Sytuacja była podobna jak pięć lat temu, jednak teraz utworzono tam stałe bazy amerykańskie. Wojska USAR dobrze sobie radziły, jednak przez późniejsze wydarzenia był zmuszone się wycofać do ojczyzny. III wojna światowa 12 sierpnia 2016 roku doszło do zamachu terrorystycznego na moskiewskie lotnisko im. Imrana Zachajewa. Prawdziwym sprawcą zamachu był Władimir Makarow i jego organizacja Wewnętrzny Krąg, lecz dzięki swoim działaniom zdołał on zrzucić odpowiedzialność na Amerykanów (dodatkowo, generał Shepherd umieścił w jego komórce terrorystycznej Amerykanina, Josepha Allena). Wobec tego już następnego dnia doszło do napaści Rosjan na USA. Dzięki temu, że wcześniej Rosja zhakowała system ACS z rozbitego amerykańskiego satelity, Amerykanie nie byli wstanie wykryć zbliżających się sił wroga. Ich inwazja pozostała niezauważona do czasu, aż ich samoloty zaczęły bombardować wschodnie wybrzeże. W Wirginii doszło do pierwszej większej bitwy pomiędzy rosyjskimi spadochroniarzami a 75. pułkiem United States Army Rangers świeżo sprowadzonym z Afganistanu. Małe miasteczko, gdzie doszło do bitwy, zostało ostatecznie obronione, jednak Rangerzy musieli być wysłani do Arkadii w celu ratowania tamtejszych cywili. Jednostka USAR bardzo dobrze wykazała się podczas walk, dodatkowo niszcząc rosyjskie stanowiska PLOT. Jednak takie pojedyncze sukcesy nie mogły zatrzymać całej wyszkolonej rosyjskiej armady. Alaska została już prawie opanowana, a po jakimś czasie ich wojska podeszły pod Waszyngton. Dowództwo już wtedy zdało sobie sprawę z tragiczności swojej sytuacji, więc prezydenta, rząd i główny sztab przeniesiono do Kolorado w centrum kraju. Tam podjęto decyzję, że jeśli główne miejsca w stolicy się nie utrzymają (w tym zdobyty przez wroga Biały Dom), zostanie przeprowadzone masowe bombardowania miasta, aby zabić jak najwięcej przeciwników. US Army oraz Rangerzy stawiali zdecydowany opór. 75 pułk zdecydował się odbić kilka budynków oraz wspomóc ewakuację cywili znad rzeki Potomac. Po naprawdę zażartych walkach udało się odbić pomnik II wojny światowej i Monument Waszyngtona. Po godzinach walk nad miastem, pomimo wieczornej pory, rozbłysło jasne światło. Była to rakieta z głowicą jądrową, której detonacja wywołała Impuls Elektromagnetyczny. Impuls spowodował zniszczenie całej elektroniki w miejscu jego działania. Brak elektroniki dał Amerykanom lekką przewagę, lecz spowodował też ofiary. Od tego czasu walki były tam prowadzone "po omacku". Jednak żołnierze wciąż pamiętali o planowanym bombardowaniu miasta. W tempie przyspieszonym Rangerzy byli zmuszeni zdobyć mocno broniony Biały Dom, w którym było nawet zasilanie. W ostatniej chwili żołnierze zdobyli budynek i dzięki odpaleniu flary uratowali miasto przed zniszczeniem. W tym samym czasie jednostka Task Force 141 prowadziła działania za granicami kraju mające na celu wspomóc Amerykanów. To oni odpalili ładunek EMP nad wschodnim wybrzeżem. Reszta ich akcji miała się przysłużyć złapaniu odpowiedzialnego za wywołanie wojny Makarowa. Już po jakimś czasie doszło do bitwy o Nowy Jork. Jego utrata mogła być bardzo poważną konsekwencją dla USA. Komunikacja w mieście była niemożliwa przez rosyjską wieżę zakłócającą znajdującą się na dachu giełdy nowojorskiej. W operacji przeprowadzonej przez Delta Force udało się zniszczyć tę wieżę i przywrócić komunikację. To oraz zneutralizowanie rosyjskiego okrętu podwodnego Oscar II w Zatoce Nowojorskiej spowodowało wycofanie się Rosjan z terenu Ameryki. Doszło do zawieszenia broni. Po jakimś czasie liberalny prezydent Rosji Borys Worszewski chciał wybrać się na rozmowy pokojowe ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi Ameryki do Hamburga. Do rozmów nie doszło, ponieważ rosyjski samolot prezydencki został zaatakowany przez Wewnętrzny Krąg. Od razu po tym lojalni wobec Makarowa dowódcy rosyjscy zaatakowali Europę. W takim wypadku USA, nie zlizawszy jeszcze ran po wojnie u siebie, ruszyła na odsiecz. Pierwszym celem Amerykanów był Hamburg w Niemczech. Celem jednostek specjalnych był ratunek amerykańskich dyplomatów i wiceprezydenta, którzy liczyli tam na rozmowy z Rosją. Po tym wojska USA wsparły jeszcze Francję. O ile United States Army zajęta była powstrzymywaniem wrogiej piechoty, o tyle Delta Force była zajęta śledztwem za ludźmi Makarowa i ewentualnym ratunkiem Borysa Worszewskiego, co mogłoby zakończyć wojnę. Kilka dni później we wspólnej akcji Delty i Task Force udało się uratować prezydenta Rosji z rąk terrorystów. Ten w zamian rozkazał wycofać swoje armie z Europy. Doszło do pokoju z Amerykanami i współpracy w złapaniu terrorysty Władimira Makarowa. II zimna wojna ''Uwaga! Dalsza część tekstu jest kanoniczna tylko względem serii Black Ops.'' W 2018 roku, prawie 30 lat po zakończeniu zimnej wojny, napięcia pomiędzy Chińską Republiką Ludową, a Stanami Zjednoczonymi Ameryki przerodziły się w II zimną wojnę. Chiński odpowiednik NATO, czyli KSO już zwerbował do siebie Kirgistan, Mongolię i kilka innych państw. Wobec tego NATO z USA na czele nie próżnowało i walczyło z Chinami o strefy wpływów w Azji. Celem obu państw były: Indie, Singapur, Rosja, Iran i Afganistan. Do tego Amerykanie byli zmuszeni prowadzić zakrojoną na szeroką skalę wojnę z terroryzmem. Ich celem był Raul Menendez, przywódca międzynarodowej organizacji terrorystycznej Cordis Die. II wojna koreańska ''Uwaga! Dalsza część tekstu jest kanoniczna tylko względem części Advanced Warfare.'' Tło Około lipca 2054 roku z nieznanych powodów, Korea Północna rozpoczęła inwazję na Koreę Południową. 10 lipca Koreańska Armia Ludowa dotarła i była bliska zajęcia stolicy Południa - Seulu. W ramach podpisanej umowy po zakończeniu I wojny koreańskiej, USA wysłało tam Marines, aby pomogli Korei Południowej wyprzeć komunistów z kraju. Operacja Hammer Strike 10 lipca o 5:00, oddział Marines: sierżant Cormack, szeregowi Jack Mitchell, William Irons i Jackson zostali wysłani do stolicy Południa przy pomocy kapsuł desantowych, jednak zostali zestrzeleni w wyniku czego rozbili się na wieżowcu. Po przegrupowaniu się z innym oddziałem Marines, zostają oni wysłani, aby wspomóc oddział saperów. Po walkach na ulicach miasta z Koreańską Armią Ludową, zostają zatrzymani przez rój dronów, jednak dzięki działku wyposażonemu w EMP udaje im się je zniszczyć. Przed dotarciem do drużyny saperów, oddział natrafia na operatorów Atlasu - Gideona i kilku innych, którzy mieli za zadanie uratować kilka ważnych osób z Korei Południowej. Okazuje się jednak, że wyrzutnia, nadal nie została zniszczona, gdyż oddział saperów zginął. Wtedy Irons zgłasza się na ochotnika, aby zdobyć ładunki wybuchowe i zniszczyć wyrzutnię, a Mitchell miał mu w tym pomóc. Po zabiciu wrogów pilnujących ładunków i dotarciu do wyrzutni, Ironsowi tuż po włożeniu ładunku, klapa automatyczna przytrzaskuje i łamie rękę. Po nieudanych próbach jej wyjęcia, mówi on do Mitchella, "że zobaczą się po drugiej stronie", po czym zrzuca go ze startującej wyrzutni, która po chwili wybucha i się rozbija. Jeden z jej odłamków trafia leżącego Mitchella w rękę, w wyniku czego ten ją traci. Chwilę później przychodzi do niego Cormack i zabiera do bazy. Wynik Siły Korei Północnej zostały wyparte z Seulu, jednak nie wiadomo jak długo trwał konflikt. Reporter wspomniał, że USA wyśle dodatkową dywizję, która ma utrzymać pokój w regionie. Wojna przeciwko Atlas Corporation Tło 15 czerwca 2060 roku, Jonathan Irons jako pierwszy dyrektor prywatnej korporacji został mianowany członkiem Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ. Podczas przemówienia wykorzystał okazję, aby rozwiać podejrzenia jakoby jego firma pracowała nad bronią, która może działać na poszczególne grupy etniczne. Wyjaśnił, że Atlas Corporation już takową posiada. Mówił też o tym, że ONZ to relikt z czasów, kiedy państwa same mogły rozwiązać problemy świata, ponieważ zadanie to zostało zlecone jemu samemu przez co to on wysyłał żołnierzy z Atlasu, aby walczyli w ich wojnach, które według niego "nie działają". Powiedział, że jego priorytetem stała się polityka, ponieważ "zawodowi" politycy nie wiedzą jak rozwiązywać problemy, które zaczynają się z nimi samymi. Właśnie wtedy zajął on miejsce światowych polityków. Wierzył, że jeśli "nie będzie nikogo, kto będzie mógł rzucić wyzwanie Atlasowi", skończą się wojny. Atak na San Francisco Pierwszym celem Ironsa były Stany Zjednoczone, a konkretnie 3. flota Stanów Zjednoczonych znajdująca się w zatoce San Francisco. Zaatakował on USA, gdyż uważał, że USA "utrzymywały świat w stanie wojny przez ponad 100 lat". Atakując USA myślał, że zakończy tym samym wszystkie wojny. 15 czerwca żołnierze Sentinelu - Mitchell i Gideon z pomocą policji ścigali vana, który mógł zagrozić 3. flocie. Po zatrzymaniu się, agenci Sentinelu razem z policją zaczęli walczyć z dziesiątkami żołnierzy Atlasu. Po wyeliminowaniu większości wrogich sił udało im się zabezpieczyć vana, jednak po otwarciu go okazało się, że są w nim drony, które chwilę później zniszczyły liny podtrzymujące most, w wyniku czego ten się zawalił i spadł na jeden z lotniskowców. Setki żołnierzy Atlasu zaczęły atakować lotniskowiec. Ich celem było przejęcie kontroli na działami elektromagnetycznymi. Tylko Mitchell, Gideon oraz Cormack i Knox, a także żołnierze marynarki mogli odepchnąć siły Atlasu. Mitchellowi udało się zamontować zakłócacze na obu Railgunach, dzięki czemu Atlas nie mógł ich użyć. Wtedy po dalszych walkach oddziałowi udało się dostać na mostek, aż wreszcie dotarli do pokoju kontrolnego, gdzie mogli przejąć kontrolę nad Railgunami i zniszczyć dwa statki atakujące flotę, jak również statki powietrzne Atlasu. Dzięki temu, siły Atlasu wycofały się, a 3. flota ocalała. Po zabiciu przez Ironsa tysięcy Amerykanów, Cormack zarządził, że kolejnym celem będzie "zapolowanie na niego" i "pochowanie go". Wojna o "wolny świat" Po ataku na San Francisco, z czasem reszta świata odpowiedziała na działania Ironsa, wypowiadając jemu, a także korporacji Atlas wojnę. Sam Irons ukrył się w kwaterze głównej Atlasu w Nowym Bagdadzie w Iraku. Bitwa o Nowy Bagdad 8 stycznia 2061 roku, siły Sentinelu i United States Air Force rozpoczęły atak na kwaterę główną Atlasu. Razem z 37. dywizją powietrznodesantową, żołnierze Sentinelu - Mitchell, Gideon, Cormack i Knox lecieli samolotami F-52 przez kanion atakując przy okazji siły lądowe i powietrzne Atlasu. Po wydostaniu się z kanionu używając kapsuł desantowych wylądowali i kontynuowali walkę na pieszo. Po zniszczeniu wieżyczek MD, a także AST mieli za zadanie zniszczyć czołg T-600 Titan. Nie udało im się to, gdyż drony Atlasu zrzuciły toksyczną Mantykorę, w wyniku czego zginęły dziesiątki żołnierzy Sentinelu, w tym Knox. Ponieważ Gideon, Ilona i Mitchell byli byłymi członkami Atlasu, substancja ich nie zabiła. Oddział próbował jeszcze walczyć, jednak nie mogli sami powstrzymać AST i zostali powaleni. W tym samym czasie Irons przemawiał w Nowym Bagdadzie gdzie mówił, że jego wrogowie upadają, a zwycięstwo jest w zasięgu ręki. Wtedy żołnierze Atlasu zabrali całą trójkę do ciężarówki. Ucieczka z więzienia Atlasu Po schwytaniu, cała trójka została zabrana do byłego laboratorium Atlasu, które zostało przemienione w więzienie. Spotykają tam Cormacka, który wyjaśnia, że jego oddział był poza zasięgiem działania Mantykory, dlatego przeżył i został schwytany. Jonathan Irons przesłuchał ich osobiście i podczas przesłuchania, postrzelił Cormacka, aby ten się wykrwawił, a Mitchellowi zniszczył protezę ręki. Jakiś czas później Ilona i Gideon zabili strażników i uwolnili przyjaciół. W pewnym momencie zostali oni rozdzieleni, przez co Ilona i Cormack musieli znaleźć sposób na ewakuację, a Mitchell z Gideonem mieli się z nimi przegrupować. W czasie walki z żołnierzami Atlasu, Gideon i Mitchell dowiedzieli się, że Irons chce zaatakować wszystkie większe miasta i bazy wojskowe na świecie przy pomocy Mantykory. Po nieudanej ucieczce Warbirdem, Mitchellowi udaje się przejąć AST, dzięki czemu razem z Gideonem udaje im się dotrzeć do bramy więzienia. Tuż przed odjazdem razem z Iloną i Cormackiem, siły Sentinelu zbombardowały więzienie przy pomocy statków powietrznych. Po ucieczce w pewnym momencie się zatrzymali się, aby zobaczyć co z Cormackiem. Okazuje się, że ten się prawie całkowicie wykrwawił i przed śmiercią powtarzał tylko "Nie przerywaj". Wtedy Gideon zadecydował, że muszą oni zaatakować miejsce, z którego zostanie wystrzelona rakieta, gdyż jego zdaniem to właśnie zrobiłby Cormack. Atak na centrum dowodzenia Atlasu Mitchell i Gideon na pokładzie znalezionych AST zostali przetransportowani do celu przy użyciu dronów, podczas gdy statki powietrzne USA atakowały miasto. Po dostaniu się do środka Ilona powiedziała im gdzie mają się udać. Po pokonaniu dziesiątek żołnierzy udaje im się zniszczyć rakietę, jednak to samo dzieje się z ich mechami. Mitchellowi i Gideonowi nie udało się też skontaktować z Iloną czy generałem Kingpinem, co dałoby im możliwość zatrzymania ataku. Śmierć Jonathana Ironsa Po ocknięciu się Mitchella, okazało się, że razem z Gideonem stali tuż przed drzwiami, za którymi jest Irons. Przed próbą zabicia go, zhakował on ich egzoszkielety, w wyniku czego nie mogli się ruszać. Wyjaśnił, że pozwolił na ataki terrorystyczne, gdyż jeśli to Atlas byłby jedyną siłą militarną na świecie i nikt nie mógłby mu się przeciwstawić, to wszystkie wojny by się skończyły. Gideon odpowiedział, że było wielu takich złych ludzi jak on, z czym Irons się nie zgodził, twierdząc, że mógłby ich zabić wcześniej w więzieniu lub teraz, jednak nie zrobi tego, gdyż nie jest potworem. Wtedy Irons odszedł, a Mitchell próbował uwolnić się z egzoszkieletu, co mu się udało, jednak egzo Gideona uległo awarii i nie mogło zostać zdjęte, więc ten kazał Mitchellowi samotnie gonić Ironsa, aby ten nie zdołał uciec. Po krótkim pościgu i zabiciu jednego z żołnierzy Atlasu, Mitchell złapał Ironsa nad przepaścią i trzymał go jedynie swoją protezą. Po krótkiej rozmowie odciął on swoją protezę, w wyniku czego Irons spadł w dół i zginął. Chwilę później do Mitchella przyszedł Gideon i podniósł go. Potem Jack powiedział, że Irons w jednym miał rację, mówiąc, że "to nie był koniec, to był dopiero początek", mając na myśli to, że wojna z Atlasem dopiero się zaczęła. III zimna wojna ''Uwaga! Dalsza część tekstu jest kanoniczna tylko względem serii Black Ops.'' USA razem z innymi krajami jest członkiem Porozumienia Winslowa. Siły zbrojne Przez lata walk wojska USA utworzyły bardzo dużo jednostek specjalnych. Były one zdolne do walki w każdych warunkach głównie dzięki wyspecjalizowanym i doświadczonym jednostkom specjalnym. Sama Armia USA jest bardzo liczna i od czasów zimnej wojny nazywa się ją największą armią świata. To dało USA silną pozycję na świecie i rolę jedynego supermocarstwa. Do tego armia posiada drugi co do wielkości arsenał nuklearny na Ziemi. Podział Sił Zbrojnych Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki: * United States Army ** United States Army Rangers ** Delta Force ** United States Army Special Forces ** Joint Special Operations Command ** Nuclear Emergency Search Team ** Kompania Cieni (2016) ** Studies and Observation Group (1964 - 1972) * Jednostki wywiadowcze ** Central Intelligence Agency *** Black Ops *** Op 40 (1960 - 1970) ** Intelligence Support Activity * United States Navy ** United States Marine Corps ** United States Navy SEALs * United States Air Force * United States Secret Service Uzbrojenie Stany Zjednoczone mają bardzo dobrze rozwinięty przemysł zbrojeniowy. Muszą produkować broń nie tylko dla swojej 1,3 milionowej (obecnie) armii, ale także dla cywilów, którzy mogą legalnie kupić broń. To tutaj narodziły się karabiny i czołgi, które stały się ikoną przemysłu zbrojeniowego i były wszechstronnie wykorzystywane przez wszystkie lata prowadzenia przez USA wojen. Karabiny szturmowe * M4A1 * M16A4 * M16 * M16A1 * SCAR-H (we współpracy z Belgią) * SCAR-L (we współpracy z Belgią) * ACR * ACR 6.8 * Commando Karabiny powtarzalne i snajperskie * M40A3 * M21 * M14 EBR * Mk14 * R700 * Barrett .50cal (we współpracy z Włochami) * Intervention Karabiny półautomatyczne * M1 Garand (wycofany w 1957 roku) * Karabin M1A1 (wycofany w latach 60 XX w.) * M14 (wycofany w 1960 roku) Pistolety maszynowe * MAC-10 * MAC11 * Vector * Thompson (wycofany w 1971 roku) Pistolety i rewolwery * M9 (we współpracy z Włochami) * M93 Raffica (we współpracy z Włochami) * M1911 * Browning HP (wycofany) * .44 Magnum * ASP Strzelby * W1200 * M1014 (we współpracy z Włochami) * Stakeout (wycofany po wojnie w Wietnamie) * Karabin okopowy M1897 Karabiny maszynowe i lekkie karabiny maszynowe * M249 SAW (we współpracy z Belgią) * M240 (we współpracy z Belgią) * M60E4 * M60 (wycofany w latach 80 XX w.) * Browning M2 * Browning M1919 * Stoner63 (wycofany w latach 80 XX w.) * BAR (wycofany w 1957 roku) Wyrzutnie i granatniki * FGM-148 Javelin * FIM-92 Stinger * AT4 * SMAW * M9A1 Bazooka (wycofano w 1962 roku) * M1 Bazooka (wycofano w 1962 roku) * M203 * M320 (we współpracy z Niemcami) * M320 GLM (we współpracy z Niemcami) * M72 LAW (wycofany w latach 80 XX w.) * Mk 19 * Kolos (wycofany w 2003 roku) Znani Amerykanie Uwaga! Grubą czcionką oznaczono postacie grywalne w serii Call of Duty. * Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1882-1945) - prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych z czasów II wojny światowej. Chociaż poprowadził kraj do zwycięstwa, nie dożył kapitulacji Niemiec. * gen. Douglas MacArthur (1880-1964) - amerykański generał znany z dowodzenia US Army podczas wojny na Pacyfiku. Ogłosił kapitulację Japonii podczas konfliktu. * Harry Truman (1884-1972) - prezydent USA, który objął urząd po Franklinie D. Roosevelcie. Był obecny podczas kapitulacji państw Osi. * John Fitzgerald Kennedy '(1917- 1963) - prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych z czasów Kryzysu kubańskiego. Zginął w zamachu. * [[Robert McNamara|'Robert McNamara]]' '(1916-2009) - sekretarz obrony USA z gabinetu prezydenta Kennedy'ego. Założyciel amerykańskiej doktryny dot. ataków atomowych. * [[Richard Nixon|'Richard Nixon']]' '(1913-1994) - prezydent USA, który wycofał US Army z Wietnamu. Ustąpił po tzw. aferze Watergate. * Lee Harvey Oswald (1939-1963) - zamachowiec, który przypuszczalnie zabił prezydenta Kennedy'ego. Zabity krótko po zamachu. * szer. [[C. Miller|'C. Miller']]' '(1922-?) - amerykański szeregowy z jednostki Marine Raiders, weteran wojny na Pacyfiku. * sierż. Roebuck (?-1945 wg woli gracza) - sierżant z czasów II wojny światowej, weteran wojny prowadzonej przeciw Japonii. * kpr. Polonsky (?-1945 wg woli gracza) - kapral służący w jednostce Roebucka, walczył m. in. podczas bitwy o Okinawę. * sierż. Tom Sullivan (?-1944) - sierżant z czasów wojny na Pacyfiku. Zginął podczas szturmu na Peleliu. * kpt. [[Alex Mason|'Alex Mason']]' '(1933-1989 wg woli gracza) - kapitan w takich jednostkach jak CIA, SOG czy Op 40, weteran wojny wietnamskiej, który prawdopodobnie zapobiegł wybuchowi III wojny światowej w 1968 roku. Podejrzany o zabójstwo prezydenta Kennedy'ego. * sierż. [[Frank Woods|'Frank Woods']]' '(1930-2027 wg woli gracza) - weteran wojny wietnamskiej, inwazji na Kubę, inwazji na Panamę i wojny w Afganistanie. Przyjaciel Masona. Po emeryturze wspomagał walkę z terroryzmem. * Joseph Bowman (1940-1968) - przyjaciel Woodsa i Masona z czasów wojny wietnamskiej i inwazji na Kubę. Zginął z rąk oficera Specnazu. * Jason Hudson (1932-1989) - agent CIA z czasów Zimnej wojny, który prowadził wywiad antykomunistyczny. Zginął podczas wojny w Panamie. * Grigorij Weaver (1936-?) - pół Rosjanin, pół Amerykanin. Agent CIA sabotujący radzieckie rakiety w Bajkonurze. W 1963 roku doznał kontuzji, w której stracił oko. * sierż. [[Paul Jackson|'Paul Jackson']]' '(?-2011) - żołnierz USMC z czasów Konfliktu bliskowschodniego. Zginął podczas walk w rejonie po wybuchu bomby atomowej. * por. Vasquez (?-2011) - dowódca Jacksona podczas walk na Bliskim Wschodzie. * st. sierż. Griggs (?-2011) - weteran walk na Bliskim Wschodzie i uczestnik II wojny domowej w Rosji, gdzie zginął zastrzelony przez dowódcę wrogów, Imrana Zachajewa. * szer. [[James Ramirez|'James Ramirez']]' '- uczestnik współczesnego konfliktu w Afganistanie i weteran III wojny światowej, podczas której bronił ojczyzny, USA. * sierż. Foley - dowódca oddziału Ramireza podczas IIIWŚ i konfliktu w Afganistanie. * kpr. Dunn - podwładny w jednostce Foley'a podczas w/w konfliktów. * st. szer. [[Joseph Allen|'Joseph Allen']]' '(1994-2016) - żołnierz US Army Rangers i agent CIA podczas wojny w Afganistanie. Zginął z ręki terrorysty, Władimira Makarowa podczas zamachu w Moskwie. * gen. Shepherd (?-2016) - dowódca USMC w 2011 r., a potem także Rangerów i całej Armii USA podczas III wojny światowej. Dowódca międzynarodowej Task Force 141, którą to zdradził w 2016 roku. Zginął z ręki żołnierza z tej jednostki w tym samym roku. * Overlord - kryptonim amerykańskiego dowódcy armii z czasów III wojny światowej. Utracił dowodzenie na rzecz gen. Shepherda. Po śmierci Shepherda, prawdopodobnie inny dowódca o tym samym kryptonimie dowodził działaniami jednostki Delta Force. * st. sierż. [[Derek "Frost" Westbrook|'Derek "Frost" Westbrook']] - żołnierz jednostki Delta Force. Bronił USA przed inwazją Rosjan w 2016 roku, a następnie walczył w Europie. * sierż. szt. Sandman (1969-2016) - dowódca Frosta i całej drużyny Metal. Zginął na misji ratowania prezydenta Rosji w wyniku zawalenia się kopalni. * Prezydent USA - prezydent z czasów IIIWŚ. * Wiceprezydent - wiceprezydent w urzędzie w/w prezydenta. Uratowany z rąk Rosjan podczas akcji Delta Force. * sierż. Truck (?-2016) - podwładny Sandmana. Zginął w ten sam sposób jak dowódca. * sierż. Grinch (?-2016) - podwładny Sandmana. Zginął w ten sam sposób jak dowódca. * Davis (?-2016) - amerykańska rodzina, której członkami byli: Pan Davis, Pani Davis i Sarah Davis. Wszyscy zginęli podczas ataku terrorystycznego w Londynie. * Marion Bosworth - pani prezydent USA podczas trwania II zimnej wojny. * por. [[David Mason|'David "Sekcja" Mason']] (ur. 1979) - syn Alexa Masona. Żołnierz JSOC z czasów II zimnej wojny. Walczył z terroryzmem na świecie. * Mike Harper (1978-2025, zależne od gracza) - przyjaciel Davida Masona. Także walczył z terroryzmem. * pierwszy oficer Javier Salazar (1981-2025, zależne od gracza) - pół Amerykanin, pół Nikaraguańczyk. Służył w jednostce Davida Masona. Zdradził swój kraj i przeszedł na stronę terrorysty Raula Menendeza. * adm. Tommy Briggs (?-2025, zależne od gracza) - dowódca JSOC podczas II zimnej wojny. Czasem podczas dowodzenia działał zbyt pochopnie. * sierż. [[Logan Walker|'Logan Walker']]' '(ur. 2001) - żołnierz jednostki specjalnej Duchy istniejącej podczas Wojny z Federacją. * por. David "Hesh" Walker (ur. 1999) - członek jednostki specjalnej Duchy. Starszy brat Logana. * kpt. Elias "Scarecrow" Walker (1976-2027) - dowódca oddziału Duchy. Ojciec Logana i Davida. Zginął w ataku na sztab swojego oddziału. * Gabriel Rorke - były dowódca Duchów. Brał udział w amerykańskim ataku na Wenezuelę. Po tej misji przeszedł na stronę wroga, czyli Federacji. * Thomas Merrick - żołnierz, a potem dowódca Duchów po śmierci Eliasa Walkera. en:United States of America ru:США de:Vereinigte Staaten es:Estados Unidos fr:États-Unis Kategoria:Państwa